


it's only natural

by prettyboytgc



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, tom glynn carney
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Josh Dylan, Mamma Mia! References, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: When two people share their love of film and coincidentally end up in the same screening every time a new release hits cinemas, they’re bound to make contact at some point, right?Disclaimer- this is an alternative universe where Tom wasn’t in Dunkirk or any other of his roles irl, therefore he is not well known, however he is still an actor. Tom is merely a face claim I use for inspiration and none of my writing depicts him as his real life personality, it is only inspired by it.





	1. it's only natural

This was almost a weekly meeting for the pair, however they were still yet to exchange anything but a smile of familiarity as they occasionally made eye contact. Actually, once she thinks that she may have said a quick “hi” before he sat down in his regular seat directly in front of her. Every time there was a new film out, the pair of them would end up in the same screen at the same time, always sitting in the same seats, hers the centre seat in the very back row and his in front of her. She believed this was where the sound was best as well as getting the best view. Best view of the film that is, yes, definitely just the view of the film.

This time it was Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again. A highly anticipated film in her books but not something she’d typically expect from the blonde stranger in row K. Not that she knew anything about him, he just seemed to be more of a dramatics and action rather than a musical type of guy. It was actually nice to see. Another validating factor to why she may have developed a little crush on him over the period of the past year when she started coming to this cinema after moving to London.

He was like a perfectly conjured up Disney prince, with his blonde quiff and his flawlessly structured jawline. He had quite a quirky sense of style but that only made him even more charming. Not that he had done more than say ‘hi’ to charm her previously, but that’s a minor detail.

This was an alone experience for her. Of course she had friends but no one close enough that she felt comfortable taking with her as her companion. The first time you see a film, it leaves you very vulnerable. It’s your initial first feelings, whether this be tears of sadness, cry laughing, or the wave of overwhelmingness that leaves you sat in your seat until the lights come up and when you begin to leave your legs are stiff and the room is spinning. She didn’t feel like she had anyone in her life that she could give these emotions over to. So she came alone to every opening screening. It was her way of freeing herself from the real world and apparently she wasn’t alone in this.

 

The film was incredible, dare she say a step up from the first. It left her crying but still smiling in her seat as the end credits rolled and the after credit scene played out. She always tried to compose herself while in a cinema in attempts not to completely embarrass herself by ugly snotty crying in public, however after restraining herself to the point of having an achey jaw, the tears began to flow freely. She also think she noticed blonde boy’s hand raise up to his cheek as well and a little sniffle coming from his seat.

As the lights came up and the remaining people who stayed long enough to see the blooper scene began to vacate the theatre, she sat reflecting in her chair. A film she had been waiting ten years to see after comitting every lyric and every line from the first to memory. She was interupted from her thoughts by a tap on her knee.

“Here.” She jumped at the contact and the sound that was more than a mumbled conversation or footsteps in the emptying room.

The blonde stranger, who she now noticed had the most ridiculously blue eyes, an even more focused detail as to why he could be a real life Disney prince, offered her a tissue.

Oh god, you must be red and blotchy now the lights are on, there’s probably tear stains on your face and strands of hair stuck to your sweaty forehead.

“Thank you.” She gratefully took the tissue and quickly wiped her eyes and nose.

He came prepared. He must have known he’d cry. She noticed he also had a scrunched up tissue in his other hand, assuming he’d used it to wipe his own tears.

“It got to you too?” she asked him.

He smiled and sat up, adjusting his position in his seat. He blinked a few times with his eyebrows raised and smiled at the floor before looking up at her.

“How could it not? I came prepared because I have a friend in the film who gave me a fair warning.” Humble brag?

“A friend hey? And who could that possibly be may I ask?”

“Oh um, Young Bill. Yeah, we went to uni together. Good friends we are.”

She rolled her eyes. If this was his way to impress her, he could have tried harder.

“Oh yeah, and I’m best friends with Cher. We met in Vegas and played strip poker with all her famous friends.” That was a good one, she congratulated herself at the speed she made up that comeback. The sarcasm was practically dripping off her tongue as she suspected this lie was off his.

“No, honestly love. I swear down. We’re good mates, here give me a sec.” He scrolled through his phone trying to find some sort of proof that she was doubtful even existed.

It took him another moment before he found whatever it was he was looking for and turned his phone around to face her.

“See look. That’s me on the left, and that’s Josh there. This is from, I think freshers year 2 of Guildhall.”

Not only had he now proved to her that he knew Josh Dylan, but he also revealed that he was also an actor or had trained to be one. Was she supposed to appologise for not believing him? Maybe keep up her act of not believing him and say that could be anybody?

She went with the earlier, with an addition of embarrassnent of being wrong and a hint of sarcasm in attempt to hide this.

“Oh so you do know him. I’m sorry for doubting you but you do know that we’re going to have to become friends so I can get to Josh through you?” She shared a smile before she held out her hand for him to shake, resting her elbow on the back of his seat.

“So, I’m Thea-Mai.”

“Tom. It’s funny, I feel like I’ve known you forever yet I’m only just learning your name.”

“Believe me, the feeling is mutual.”

It was silent between them apart from the faint sound of Abba hits playing in the background to go with the promotion of the film’s release, however she couldn’t shake the feeling of an ever nearing presence.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump in her seat and grip Tom’s hand tighter as they still hadn’t dropped it from the handshake.

“I’m sorry to interrupt guys but I’m going to have to ask you to leave while we clear up. You’re welcome to your seats if you go buy tickets for the next screening. Mind you it is the kids special showing of The Minions Movie so I’d bolt now while you can.”

“Sorry mate, we’ll get going now. Have a nice day.” Tom appologised to Gerry on their behalf. Yes, they did know the staff’s names, this was their regular outing of choice.

They both scuttered along the rows to reach the stairs, Tom gesturing for Thea to go down first which she abliged to.

After reaching the foyer, she stopped to turn to him.

“So I guess I’ll see you for Ant Man and The Wasp on the 6th? That’s next release right?” She tried to play it cool like she didn’t already know her cinema rota for the next three months.

Tom smiled, not enough to show his teeth but a cosy, humble little grin.

“It’s like you know my schedule.”

Their arms hung between their bodies. It was only Thea’s self-restraint that stopped her from reaching out to hold his hands in hers. She’d only just formally met this guy, no matter how long she’d known of him or had been crushing on him, she wasn’t going to hold hands with a stranger, even if she really wanted to.

“I’ll see you around, Thea-Mai.”

“You too, Tom.”

It was almost like old friends saying a goodbye. Not so much a goodbye actually, more like “I’ll see you later”. They parted at the door heading separate ways as if straight out of a rom-com. They couldn’t possibly be walking the same way, the universe just doesn’t work like that when you want it to.

 

Tom had to stand on the tube home. It was rush hour when the film let out and although he realised he should have worked his cinema timings to cater for the amount of people that would meet him on the tube, it was tradition to go to the second showing for no other reason than he can lie in bed just a little bit longer. The first showing was at 10:30am, there was no way he was getting up that early to be at the cinema in time.

He wobbled every time the train would restart after each station. You’d think it would be something he’d be used to after living in London for four years, but apparently no matter how tightly he held the pole, he’d have a little shock at the force it created when the train began moving again.

Due to the standing, he couldn’t read on the train or play on his phone which he’d usually do. He had nothing to occupy him apart from the people surrounding him and his own thoughts.

He took notice of the young woman sat in one of the seats. She was reading a book that looked pretty worn but it wasn’t really that he was focusing on. She had the same hair as Thea-Mai. A lightish brown colour with slightly blonder ends that reached her waist. It was wavy, almost like a beach wave. It wasn’t until today that he really took in what the girl from row L looked like. She was always sat behind him so he had never had more than the glance he took while walking to his seat. And it would be pretty weird of him to turn around to look at her seeing as they’d never spoken before.

He mentally thanked Josh for warning him about the potential need for a tissue before he left for the cinema. If it weren’t for him, Tom probably wouldn’t have spoke to Thea-Mai.

Thea-Mai. An interesting name. It suited her though for an unknown reason. He couldn’t think of another name that could possibly fit her. Maybe it was short for Dorothea, but then why would she have introduced herself as Thea-Mai?

He was stopped in his thoughts by the announcement of his station. The doors opened and he ducked under arms and constantly apologised to get off the tube and safely onto the platform. He exited the station and was welcomed by the sound of rain as he returned to ground level and natural light.

He grabbed a newspaper from the rack outside the doors to place over his head, and briskly walked back to the reality of his home.


	2. happened so quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom and Thea-Mai make contact for the first time after the universe’s many attempts at bringing them together, neither of them can believe how quickly feelings blossom.
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter to allow you to get to know the characters a little bit more
> 
> Disclaimer- this is an alternative universe where Tom wasn’t in Dunkirk or any other of his roles irl, therefore he is not well known, however he is still an actor. Tom is merely a face claim I use for inspiration and none of my writing depicts him as his real life personality, it is only inspired by it.
> 
> Word count- 1,437
> 
> Tom Glynn-Carney and OFC

Thea-Mai headed towards a little street corner café where she would meet her best friend and flatmate, Pippa. That’s their deal when it came to new film releases, Pippa would always be at work and she would schedule to finish her shift just after Thea’s film lets out so they can travel home together. Public transport was always something Thea couldn’t face alone. It wasn’t the fact that she would be underground, if that was the case she could get the bus. It was the fear that something would go wrong. Her oyster card would have no credit and she wouldn’t know what to do, she’d get the wrong train and end up the wrong side of London or someone would be stood in front of the door and she'd have to interrupt their life to get past. But with Pippa by her side, she always had someone to assist her when anything was out of standard.

The bell chimed as Thea entered through the door and took her usual seat on the purple arm chair by the window. She is very much a girl of routine.

Pippa was finishing up with a customer, but there was never a rush for either of them to leave. Thea loved this little place as it was so quiet and it was a great place to observe the world as it passed.

She watched as an old couple walked slowly passed the café front, linked arms and laughing with each other. A young mum walked quickly after her son as he insisted that his toy car must drive fast along the pavement.

She usually just sat and read while waiting for Pippa, however today she was too distracted by the encounter she had made with the cute blonde she now knew as Tom. It was one of those times where it felt like the conversation had passed way too fast but she also remembers every little detail of what happened.

She noticed that he kept subtly touching his earring when she was saying goodbye. His lips also did this little twitch into a pout when he was looking at her. And he called her love! Remembering this sent butterflies to her stomach.

Woah, chill. It’s not a big deal, he had a northern accent, that’s something a lot of people do up north.

Never the less it still drove her to think maybe it wasn’t normal phrasing for him and maybe he wanted to make this subtle hint at liking her.

Nope, wishful thinking. He was way to pretty for me.

“Oh hello what’s got you blushing this fine day?” Pippa sat down in the chair opposite.

Blushing, I’m not blushing am I?

Thea tried to catch a reflection of herself in the black of her phone screen but those things always light up when you don’t want them to.

“So,” she questioned, “how was the film?” A clear suggestive tone in her voice.

“It was everything I wanted it to be and more. I know you don’t really care.”

“You my friend, are correct about that. But I do care about my best friend slash flatmate being happy, and she definitely does seem very happy right now and it doesn’t seem to be from the film.”

She really did feel happy. Like her life had been leading her to meet this boy. The boy with the crystal blue eyes and the little bump on his chin. But feelings weren't things she usually shared, they were always so private to her and felt like things would be jinxed if someone else knew. But Pippa obviously knew something was up from the colour in her cheeks and the slight glow she was carrying with her.

Thea-Mai stood up from her seat, signalling to the door.

“I think we should get going now don’t you think? The Chase is starting soon and you know I don’t like to miss it.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you’ve never seen an episode of The Chase in your life.”

“Excuse me, I happen to really like Bradley Walsh and The Chase is a quality show.” She picked up her bag from beside the chair. “And don’t swear. There might be children around.”

“Alright, I’ll drop it for now but this is not the end of this.” Pippa followed her through the door and made their way to the tube station.

 

When Tom arrived at home, he was met with a mountain of bills at his door- maybe that’s exaggerating but that’s what it felt like. Having a roommate was not enough to keep up the with the expenses of living in London, especially being in Tom’s situation.

I’m definitely going to have to pick up some more shifts at the theatre, I just hope Molly doesn’t mind.

The soggy newspaper was disposed of in the recycling along with the envelopes of the four bills addressed to Tom. No matter how happy spending two hours escaping into a film can make you, coming back to your own life, living in a two bedroom house on the outskirts of London, about £24 to your name and basically not living in Greece running your own hotel, is going to put a downer on your mood.

I guess I should look on the bright side, I have a loving and supportive family, a job in a beautiful theatre in the West End and £24 is enough to buy essentials. And I get paid today.

“I’m home, where are you r’kid?” Tom heard his housemate Alex yell from the front door. His coat was damp but the rain had eased down since Tom was walking in it.

“Unless you’re talking about me mate, you’re not getting a reply. He’s at Mol’s today.” Tom replied.

Alex walked into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame.

“What a let down. You don’t get half as excited as he does.”

“You want me to run to meet you at the door and grab your leg while making a load of gibberish noises? Didn’t think so lad.” Tom patted him on the shoulder before making his way towards the stairs to get changed into something more comfortable.

A change into a pair of joggers and a hoodie later, Alex was making tea for them both, a stir fry made up of their left over vegetables in the fridge and a packet of egg noodles that probably went out of date last month, but waste not want not.

“So if the little fella is at your sister’s, that means it was cinema day. How was your bird?”

It was such a casual comment that got Tom blushing.

“She’s not my bird, and who still uses the word ‘bird’? Anyway I didn’t even know her name until today.”

“Man! That means you spoke to her! Good ol’ Joshy boy set you up there mate!” The blush intensified as Alex playfully punched him in the arm, almost dropping the spoon he used too stir the noodles with in the process.

“I can’t believe it actually worked though. Like we had a conversation! Granted it wasn’t very long but I spoke to her, and she has the most beautiful name. Thea-Mai. She’s fucking special mate. God, why do I feel like this! I don’t even know the girl.”

Alex mumbled under his breath, “whipped.”

Even though he shouldn't, he did feel like he’d do anything to make her happy, and he doesn't even know her. It was a strange feeling of overwhelming like for this person he’d barely spoke to, nothing like he’d ever experience before. His past relationship was serious for two years and ended very abruptly, but he never felt this full of emotion throughout it. There was a different drive involved that he couldn’t explain. It was almost like this time he was bubbling with a completely new sentiment, more of an exciting presence than his previous, like a high school crush all over again.

“I know things aren’t exactly ideal right now, but Tom mate, it’s been over a year since everything. It’s only fair to yourself that you get back out there.” Alex placed a supportive hand on Tom’s shoulder. “And besides, I reckon she’ll ‘ave a fit friend you can set me up with.” His hand moved from Tom’s shoulder to ruffle his hair, leaving in standing in all directions before returning to plate up the meals for the pair.

Tom was expected at Molly’s at about seven, so he had just over an hour to eat, tidy up and have a little me time before heading over to his sister’s flat.


End file.
